


The Art of Mentorship

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [15]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Noticed you've been wearing those socks a lot lately, Sergeant." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Mentorship

"Noticed you've been wearing those socks a lot lately, Sergeant." 

"Yes, sir."

"Isn't it time you did some laundry?"

"Yes, sir. Somehow, I seem to have been too busy to get to the laundrette."

“Suppose I could allow you to use my machine. Under one condition."

"Sir?"

"You wash ALL your clothes. Every stitch."

"But that would leave me naked, sir." 

"You seem to have a talent for that, Sergeant."

"If you say so, sir."

“I do. And, as your governor, it’s my responsibility to encourage you to develop your talents and direct you where you need improvement.”

“Absolutely, sir.”


End file.
